Santa Carla Blur
by JustLovingLife
Summary: Tianna Emerson and her family move to Santa Carla for a fresh start. Tianna never felt included in the family, and had hoped Santa Carla would change that. However it's not her family who she connects with. It's with a group of motorcycle riding boys. PaulxOc
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Drug use (weed) , swearing, and mean language will be used. If you cannot handle that, so not read this story.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own "Lost Boys", the only character that is mine is Tianna Emerson.

I hope you all enjoy the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 1: The Santa Carla Life

To tell you the truth, Santa Carla is the last place I expected my mom to move us too. However, after the divorce we lost a lot of our money and our house in the settlement. So our only option was to move to Santa Carla to live with our grandpa, who thankfully has a big enough house for all of us. I, in no way, want to share a room with either Michael, or Sam. My brothers and I tolerate each other on a good day. Sam and Michael are close to each other but I'm the odd one out. That's how its always been, and there's no way it's going to change any time soon. After the divorce they seemed to hate me even more, I think it's because I resemble our cheating father so much. I share his bright red hair and slate gray eyes, while both my brothers take after our mother. Although Michael did inherit our fathers curls. I was broken out of my thoughts by my mothers yelling.

"Wait, this is from my era!" Mom exclaims, shooting me a smile. "Grooving, on a Sunday afternoon!"

"Mom" Sam groaned out behind me. Which I don't blame him for, while we didn't agree on things often, we both agreed that our mom should never sing.

"I know, I know." Mom rolled her eyes. "I'll keep going." She took one hand off the wheel and started messing with the dial. After a few turns, and a few no's, we settled on a rock station playing music we all agreed with.

I lent my head back, and closed my eyes. I just want to get out of this car and in to grandpa's house. We've already been on the road for at least 5 hours now, 5 hours is way to long to be stuck In a small cramped car. Not to mention the smell that was coming form Sam's dog, Nanook. Top that off with being stuck in my brothers company, and I was more the ready to be outside.

"Ew!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, causing me to jerk my eyes open in surprise. "What is that smell!" he gagged.

"Ah! That's the smell of ocean air" Mom sighed. "Doesn't it smell great?"

"If you like the smell of dead bodies." Sam scoffed, turning his nose away from the window.

To my right was a big sign that read "Welcome to Santa Carla". It was covered in graffiti, but one piece caught my eye, it said "Murder Capital of the World". I rolled my eyes, and ignored it. Who cares if it is the murder capital, every one has to die sometime anyway.

With a screech and a lurch, our car finally pulled up to Grandpas house. Not wasting any time I leaped out of the car, slammed the door, and took a deep breath of air. I exhaled, already feeling myself wake up.

Grandpa's house was big and wooden, image a cabin as a mansion and thats it. It was surrounded by trees, I could hear the birds chirping and calling away to each other. It was such a change from the big city that I was used to. No smell of gasoline, no cars honking away at each other, and the only thing I saw when I look up was the big blue sky. I could tell I would love it here.

"Ahhh! Got you!" Caught my attention, I dragged my eyes down from the sky and saw my family gathered around Grandpa who was lying on the wooden porch.

"I was playing dead, and doing a darn good job from the sound of it." He laughed, and with help from mom stood up. I wonder how long he lied there, waiting for us to arrive.

"Dad!' Mom laughed slapping his arm.

I walked over to the porch and climbed up to stand next to everyone. Now that I was closer I could see that Grandpa hasn't changed since I saw him last. He still had the same glasses, and bright smile that made his eyes crinkle. He had always been my favorite family member, me and him got along the best and understood each other. Not to mention the fact the we both partake in medicine cannibas., though that was our little secret.

"Grandpa." I said, giving him a bright beaming smile.

"Ahh! Tianna, my dear, I was wondering how long you were going to take getting over here" He grinned back at me.

"I was just admiring the scenery, its beautiful out here" I complemented, giving the area and the house another once over.

"See, Sam and Michael, be more like your sister and appreciate the new place we live at." Mom said, grinning abit to make her words seem less harsh. I could tell she was being serious though, considering the fact that they have been whining before we even entered the car this morning.

I saw Sam and Michael give each other looks from the corner of my eye. They use anything I do as a reaon so hate me even more, and I knew they would be bicthing about it later.

I took that as my chance to go inside and pick out a room before Sam and Michael did. I opened the screen door and immediately saw the staircase. I knew that to the right of them was the living room, and to the left was the dining room, kitchen, and Grandpa's taxidermy room. I knew these things because out of all of us I've been here the most to visit (excluding, of course, mom). So I already knew which room I wanted, and knew that if I didn't get in the house first Michel would take it as his own.

I walked up the dark staircase and walked form the landing to the end of the hall to a door. I opened said door and walked up the stairs to, in my opinion, the best room in the house. Which, I guess, is technically an attic. However, it was a beautiful room, it had vaulted ceilings, with dark wooden flooring. There was two big windows on the back wall the perfectly illuminated the room with sunlight.

I heard thudding as Sam, and Michael ran up the stairs, and could hear more yelling and shouting as the fought over rooms. Thankfully, and surprisingly they didn't come to my room. I waited a while to ensure that they had in fact found rooms before I went and fetch my stuff to unpack it.

I looked around my room and smiled, I finally after 2 hours of struggle, had my bookshelf, dressers, and bed set up. All my clothes and nick nacks where still packed away and I was in no mood to do anything about it. I'll finish un-packing tomorrow.

"Tianna!" My mom shouted up at me from down the stairs. "If you want to come with us to the boardwalk, we're leaving in 20 minutes!"

I immediately perked up, I've always wanted to go, but Grandpa would never take me. He always said it was too dangerous for a child. Which I had disagreed with, the boardwalk was a heaven for children. Full of rides, booths, carnival food, and of course the beach, there's no place that a child would want to be at more then there. At least, that was true for me, and now I was finally going. Though I would have to endure Sam and Michael, seeing as they are the only ones I know here. Even as bad as that sounds, going the boardwalk outweighed my want to not be near my siblings.

I quickly looked in the mirror and saw that I looked pretty good for having been in a car so long. My red hair was long and curly, and didn't look to messy, and my mascara was thankfully not smudged. The only thing I needed to do was change out of my sweats, and redo my lipstick. Putting my mirror down on my dresser, I walked over to my bed where my little carry bag the I packed some clothes in sat. I opened it and pulled out dark, denim skinny jeans, a tight red shirt, and my favorite black leather jacket. I pulled my clothes on, zipped my tan ankle healed boots up,. I walked back to my mirror, applied a light layer of red lipstick and fluffed my hair a little. I turned back to my bag, emptied the rest of the clothes out on to the ground. I keep my lighter, wallet, and on a whim threw two pre-rolled joints into the front pocket to make this trip extra fun.

I turned of my light, threw my bag on my shoulder and walked down the two flights of stairs. I arrived just as they headed out the door. I waved bye to Grandpa who was sitting on the couch in the living room and followed my family out to moms car.

The boardwalk was just like I had always imagined. Bright lights flashed everywhere, and the smell of carnival food permeated the air. Shouts, and laughter could be heard from the happy people wandering around. The people themselves fit perfectly in with the atmosphere. Brightly colored mohawks decorated many heads, and piercings and tattoos decorated even more people. Everything about the place seemed fun and exciting.

"Okay guys, I need to go look for a job. While I'm doing that why don't you wander around and meet me back at the car in 2 hours?' Mom suggested, her brown eyes already scanning the windows for help wanted signs. We all quickly agreed and separated from each other, Sam and Michael headed toward a live concert and left me standing by myself.

"Thanks guys." I muttered to myself, quickly moving towards the direction of the beach. I don't know why I felt slightly hurt that they left me by myself, I guess I was hoping we could all maybe start over.I quickly got over it though, and looked at my surroundings. I was still close enough to the boardwalk to hear the sounds and smell the food but not close enough for anyone to see me light up a joint.

I hopped up on a blue railing that was framing the sandy beach, I made sure that I was balanced before I brought my bag on my lap. I took out the white joint, put it between my lips to light it when the sound of motorcycles caught my attention. I looked up and saw 4 motorcycles zoom down the boardwalk and come to a halt not to far from me.

The group consisted of four guys, 3 blondes, and one brunette. The brunette had long hair, tanned skin, and a dark leather jacket similar to mine on. One of the blondes had a angelic look to him and had the raddest patch jacket on that I've ever seen. He was sitting to the left of the brunette. The blonde on the right had a peroxide mullet going on that reminded me of a gremlin.

However out of the four it was the one by the peroxide blonde that really caught my attention. He had long blonde rocker hair, and tight white pants. He had on a black jacket with gold buttons, that I shockingly, like more than my own. Something about him made my insides warm up had my heart fluttering.

Not wanting to be caught staring I put my attention back to my joint. I looked back down at my lap and searched through my bag my lighter. No matter how hard I looked though I could not see it. Even though I was positive that I had kept it in my bag. It must have been caught up with my clothes though, and was now lying in the floor of my room. That's just my luck I suppose.

Just as I was reaching up to put it back in my bag, the sound and light from a lighter made me jerk my head in front of me was the rocker blonde, and in his hand was a lighter. Now that he was so close I could tell that his eyes where a beautiful blue color, and how handsome his face was. I lent forward my eyes still locked with his and used the flame to light it. I took a deep breath and allowed the smoke to fill my lungs. I then took it out of my mouth and exhaled the gray smoke where I curled in waves up towards the sky.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly, my checks turning a little pink when he returned an even brighter one. "Do you want some?" I offered, stretching my hand out towards him.

"I can't refuse an offer like that form such a pretty girl." He reached out for the joint and took it, he touched my hand when he took it and I felt a spark, and then utter warmth spread through my hand as his touch lingered. We still haven't broken eye contact with each other as he took a drag, which he then slowly exhaled.

"I'm Paul babe, what your name?" He handed me back my joint.

"Tianna" I said offering my own tanned hand meet mine and shook it. When his hand connected with mine my heart picked up speed, and my checks flushed red. I had never had such a strong reaction to a man before. I felt complete , it was like I've been missing half of me for my whole life and have finally found the missing the half. To soon for my liking our little moment got interrupted by an unknown voice

"So Paul,who's your friend?"

Ta da! First chapter is done, please leave a review and tell me what you think.(;


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, here's the second chapter! (: I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: I meet some new friends

My head whipped to the left where the voice had called out from. Paul's friends stood there, with the peroxide blonde in the front and the other two framing him. The dark haired one was staring out of the ocean, giving us no mind. While both of the blondes stared straight at us, peroxide with a blank face, and curls with a grin. Peroxide suddenly cocked a brow, reminding of the question and of the fact the neither Paul nor I had dropped each others hands. My eyes winded to twice their size, and I quickly yanked my hand away from his. The smirks I received from the blondes in response made my checks, once again, flush red.

Paul laughed, which made my checks flush darker. I whipped my head back to face him, because in all honesty, I was a little hurt that he had laughed. Once I saw the smile on his face I knew he hadn't laughed to mean, and the hurt went away as fast as it had come. He shocked me by grabbing my hand and yanking me off the railing. I luckley kept hold of my bag, and surprisingly, my balance.

"This," He said, bringing me to stand a closer to his friends. "is Tianna. I saw her struggling to find a light and thought I'd offer mine."

"How nice of you." Peroxide hummed, tilting his head. "So, Tianna, I've never seen you around before."

The way he said it made it obvious it was a statement, not a question. The dark haired one who had previously been indifferent was now quietly observing the interaction. The curls still had a mirk plasterd on his lips, though they were now partially blocked by the thumb he had brought up to his mouth.

I blinked my eyes and swallowed to help moisten my suddenly dry throat."My family and I just moved here from Phoenix." I replied, bringing a light smile to my lips.

He narrowed his eyes the slightest bit, and then started introducing him and his friends. "I'm David, this is Dwayne and Marko." He inclined his to the left where the dark haired one stood first so he must be Dwayne and the curly blonde had to be Marko.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, are you friends of Paul's?" I asked, already knowing the answer. They wouldn't have come over here to see Paul if they weren't at least a little bit friendly. Unless, of course, they were looking for a fight. I don't think that was the case though, I didn't get that kind of vibe from them. When they had first approached I felt weary of them, but now I was feeling almost relaxed. For some reason, I felt a kind of connection to them. It was different and not nearly as strong as the connection I instantly felt with Paul, but nonetheless it was there.

"You could say that." David once again spoke for them, I was getting the impression that he was the leader. Or a close to a leader as you could get in a group of friends. I was slightly confused by his answer however, what did he mean? Where they auantinces?

"We're more like brothers then we are friends." Paul explained further, squeezing my hand that he still had in his grasp. I couldn't find it in my to let go of his, I was enjoying the sensation that came with touching him. Tingles was spreading up and down the arm that was holding his hand. It made my stomach explode into butterflies.

"How are you liking Santa Carla so far?" This time the question didn't come from David, it came from Marco, who up to this point hadn't even made a sound.

"Um, I haven't been here that long but from what I've seen, it's absolutely fantastic." I beamed at him meaning every word I said. I felt so right to be in Santa Carla, I felt like I was meant to be here.

"Have you gone on any rides yet babe?" Paul asked, reaching up with his free hand to tug in a strand of my hair.

"No yet, but I'm dying to. I love amusement park rides!" I exclaimed bouncing a bit on my feet. It was true, since I got here I've been dying to go on a ride, but I didn't really want to do it alone. It's not as fun if you don't have people to laugh with. I thought my brothers would have wanted to go on rides and I would have tagged alone. However they obviously had more interest in the concert then the rides.

"Well then, what are we waiting for boys? How about we give our new friend a tour of what the boardwalk has to offer." David said, cocking his head to where the boardwalk was already turning to walk towards it.

"Oh fuck yeah." Paul crowed, he yanked me forward so we were walking with the rest of the group. Paul was to my right, still holding my hand. To my left was Marco. the David, and the Dwayne who had yet to say a word."We'll show you all the best rides!"

"Maybe she'll even puke." Marko said nuddging my side. Usually someone who I just meet saying that would have offended me. Not with them though, I could already tell that he was just joking around. I already felt so at ease with them all, even Dwayne.

"Yeah right, I've never even gotten a little sick, and I've been on hundreds of rides." I bragged, giving him a smirk.

"You've never been on Santa Carla's rides though." This came from a voice I hadn't yet heard. So I concluded that must have come from Dwayne.

"Are the rides here that intense?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ask Paul, he's been sick from them enough to know." Marko replied checkily, giving Paul a wink.

"I ate too much, that's the only reason." Paul wined turning his gaze down to meet my own.

"Hmm, sure, right, whatever you say Paul." I teased him, sharing a look with Marko. "Don't worry, if you get sick I'll be sure to hold your hair back for you."

By this point we had reached the boardwalk and where maneuvering our way through the crowds. Which wasn't actually that hard considering people moved out of our way. It's like they thought we had the plague or something. I raised my eyebrow finding it a bit odd, but said nothing it wasn't really that important. We wandered around the park and they pointed out their favorite rides. Paul and Marko both liked the haunted house ride. They said it wasn't that scary but it was fun listing to other people getting scared. Dwayne liked a roller coaster called "The Hell Deliverer" which I was surprised by. I figured with his quiet personality he would prefer something less intense. I was just as surprised by David's favorite ride. David, the one that came off the most intimidating. liked the carousel the best. Which is what the guys wanted to show me first.

We came to a halt in front of a carousel after wandering around for awhile. it was gerguges, with bright lights, and beautiful horses held in place by shiny gold bars. I had always loved carousels, for some reason they always seemed so magical to me. There was a winding line of adults, teenagers, and screaming kids far too tired to be here. I tried to go to the back of the end of the line only to have Paul tug me along as he went to the front.

"What are you doing? The line starts back there." I said, pointing over my shoulder. I avoid eye contact with the people we passed by.

"Don't worry about lines when you're with us Babe." Paul gave me a wink over his shoulder "They let us get on whenever we want, one of the perk of being a "Lost Boy."

"Lost Boy?" I asked stepping up on the carousel, giving awkward looks to the people we had budged in front of.

"That's what they call us." David said, leaning up against a white horse with gold trimming.

"Why?" I questioned, looking around for a horse to sit on. I didn't look very long before I was lifted up onto a blue horse by Paul. Who proceeded to hope up beside me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"It's like a nickname." Dwayne said locking his eyes with mine."The locals also gave another group a name, the Surf Naiz's."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me. "What a stupid name." I laughed, Paul and Maco quickly joined in. I not sure if they found the name funny too, if it was the snort I made that they found funny.

"The name is stupid, however you should proably stay clear of them." David warned me."They don't like us, or anyone who hangs with us. I wouldn't put it past them to try and hurt you to make us mad"

"Oh..." I said, a little taken aback. I don't understand why anyone would hate the boys, I hardly knew them but I already felt very fond of them.

"Don't worry about it too much Babe."Paul said giving me a grin."I'll keep you safe."

"My hero!" I swooned leaning my back against his chest. I heard him bark out a laugh, and tighten his grip on my waist.

"You know it." Paul replied, and I felt like he meant it. He seemed serious about what he said about protecting me. I felt my cheeks heat up a little, I gave him a smile which he returned.

When I had turned my head I caught sight of a clock that was on a eyes winded in shock and panic when I realized I was supposed to be at the car already. I hadn't even noticed that it had been two hours already, it only felt like a couple of minutes.

"Shit!" I leaped down from the horse, and stumbled a bit when I landed. I had forgotten I was wearing my heels. "I have to go, I was supposed to be at the car already." I explained to them. Paul who had jumped down as soon as I did relaxed, having gained a slight panicked look at my actions.

"I'll walk you." He told me, grabbing my hand already leading me off the ride. He hopped down first, then reached up and lifted me down. Once I was on level ground he took my hand back in his grasp.

I turned around to face the guys who where still on the ride."Bye guys, it was really nice meeting." I said lifting a hand in farewell.

"We'll see you late Tianna." David replied, already moving in the opposite direction. Paul started walking and I followed his example. I felt happy knowing they wanted to see me again. For some reason I thought they wouuld.t want to.

"So, will you be here tomorrow?." Paul questioned, swinging our hands between us.

" Well I don't know, maybe if I had a good enough reason to." I teased him, shooting a quick smile.

"Is a tour of the park a good enough reason." He teased back already knowing I would be there.

"I suppose so that would be good enough." I laughed feeling excitement race through me.

"Good, I'll be looking for you then Babe." He stopped when I did about ten feet from my mom's car. I could see them already in the car, I hope they hadn't been waiting for long.

"I'll be looking for you too." I winked. "My moms in the red car, thank you for walking me." I suddenly felt shy in front of him and averted my eyes to the ground. I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug, but in no way was I about to complain. We hugged for a while, until, coming to my senses I pulled away a started walking backwards towards the car.

"Bye Paul, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved, beaming at him.

He beamed right back. and gave me a wave too "Bye Babe." Then he turned around and walked back towards the boardwalk in a lazy, slow walk.

I swalloed and faced the car. I felt like I was floating above the ground, and if my eyes could they would be in the shape of hearts. I opened the door and got in hearing Michael and Sam both huff out finally. I didn't care though, I had just had one of the best nights of my life, and nothing was going to ruin it. Not even my rude, ditching brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxx

That's the second chapter guys, I really hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think, and let me give a big thank you to the people that Favorited,reviewed, and followed this story. This chapter is for you guys. (:

.


End file.
